Christmas Present
by XxsTrInGz N' kEyZxX
Summary: Sakura was so annoyed that Uchiha Sasuke didn't greet or give her a present this Christmas. But could she be proven wrong when Sasuke was found standing on the tree in front of her window?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto but I think I own the plot.

**A Little Christmas Present**

**By XXlady-avengerXX**

_(Sasuke already came back to Konoha after a few years of running away from his town. But the question is, why did he come back?)_

**Dec. 24**

The humble town of Konoha was currently filled with snow. The streets were deep with snow and the thickness of it reached a person's ankle. It was freezing cold outside that people would not even dare go outside. Well, except for one.

_Haruno Sakura _

She was currently venturing the lonely cold road to her home carrying some presents. For a person who just came from a Christmas party, courtesy of Ino Yamanaka, she was one those people that seemed rather disappointed with the turn out of events.

It's not that the host didn't throw up a nice party. In fact, Ino's annual Christmas party was considered to be the best in the town. It wasn't about the gifts that she received or the people the people who gave them to her. The point of the deal was who didn't even bother give her anything. The culprit to Haruno Sakura's utter dismay was none other than the Uchiha prodigy, Uchiha Sasuke.

"Argh!" Sakura growled. "Of all the people in the world, why was he the only one who didn't give me a present? And to top all that, he didn't even greeted me?!" she said to no one in particular.

If a person would try to assess the situation, Uchiha Sasuke's choice of action shouldn't something that you should be surprise about. It was typical of him to become cold and distant towards people. For heaven's sake, he a certified anti-social type of person. He doesn't really like it that much to be around people. Most definitely not with fan girls. The problem here was that Sakura never saw that distant attitude of him coming to her. In other words, she expected too much. Now, it was her who suffered the most.

As the rosette haired girl reached her abode. She was still quite absorbed with her 'little issue.' Her sour disposition didn't changed a bit when she came into the Haruno doorstep and she was greeted by her mom.

"Honey, are you alright?" Mrs. Haruno anxiously asked.

"Yeah." Sakura lied. "I'm just beat." Sakura added.

"Okay..." her mom uncertainly uttered. She knew that there was something about that look that she was currently wearing. She wouldn't in such a foul mood if it was nothing. Or would she now?

Mrs. Haruno tried to offer her daughter food but Sakura turned down her down. She reasoned out that she was already full and that she wanted to rest already. She bade her mother goodnight and immediately headed to her room.

After Sakura ascended the stairs, it was only then did her mother uttered what was going through her mind for some time already.

"Must be about that Uchiha bloke again." the lady uttered as she recalled the facade of the Uchiha prodigy.

**Meanwhile... **

Sakura entered her room and she lazily dropped all her presents on the side. She'll just leave it for tonight. There's always time for everything. She'll let it rest for tonight. What she needed now was sleep. She wanted to waive out her frustration by sleeping.

Sakura took out her jammies and she went to the bathroom to change. After a few minutes or so, she went out of the bathroom and she was ready to hit the hay. She was about to plop down on her bed when something caught her eye. Or maybe it wasn't something, but rather, someone. Someone was standing on her tree.

Sakura almost screamed due to fright but she stopped herself from doing so when she realized who it was.

"Sasuke-kun?!" Sakura uttered, half-dazed.

Sakura hurriedly headed towards the window and opened it. She stared at the onyx eyes of Uchiha Sasuke while she was on the back of her mind wondering what was he doing here in this unholy hour.

"What on earth are you doing here?" Sakura asked.

"I just dropped by." Sasuke said and then followed it with a smirk that Sakura had known for years.

"Then why didn't you just went through the door instead of frightening me by standing out here?" she asked.

Sasuke just stared at her for a while before answering.

"I won't take long so no need to bother." he said. "I just dropped by to give you something."

"Okay." Sakura absently uttered.

Sakura blinked owlishly at Uchiha sasuke. She wondered what he was planning to give her. She silently watched Uchiha Sasuke pull out something from his pocket. It was a small box which was wrapped in a blue paper with white linings in it. Sasuke leaned down to hand over the box to Sakura (the tree was really close to the window that someone could just climb into it. Sakura usually uses it to sneak in and out of their house whenever her mom doesn't allow her to go out at night).

Sakura received Uchiha Sasuke's 'present' with a smile plastered across her delicate features. She then mouthed a 'thank you' at young boy standing in front of her.

Sakura could not believe her eyes. It this what she really think it was.

"Is this really for me?" she asked.

"Of course silly." Sasuke replied. "Don't want to receive gifts from me?! Do you want me to take it back?" he asked.

Like a flash of lightning, Sakura hastily clutched the present tightly.

"Of course I would want to receive a gift from you. It's just that I can't believe that you just actually gave me one."

"Well, believe it Sakura. You're just holding one right now." Sasuke told her.

"Thank you." Sakura can't help but thank him.

Earlier this evening she was grumbling about Uchiha Sasuke not giving her a present. Now, she was very happy for she was ,believe it or not, holding onep. Sakura was already content with everything and thought that it was already over. Well, she was wrong about that. Without warning, Sasuke did something that she never expected him to do. He just kissed her cheek.

"Oyasumi Sakura-chan." he said. "Hope you have a good night's sleep. And yeah, Merry Christmas."

"O-ya-su-mi." Sakura stuttered. "Merry Christmas to you too.

Sasuke gave her his signature smirk before jumping off the tree and disappearing into the night. Sakura stared at his retreating back until it totally disappeared into darkness. She was so shocked on what just happened. She can't believe that Sasuke actually did that. It took her a few minutes or so to recover from her stupor.

After Sakura went back to her senses, it was only then did she turned her attention to Sasuke's present. She moved her dainty fingers on the white ribbon and give it a little tug. The ribbon immediately gave way. Sakura resumed into unwrapping whatever treasure was inside it. She got rid of the blue gift wrap before opening the box.

Sakura peeked into the box and saw a piece of paper placed on top of it. She took it and began unfolding the paper. She immediately recognized the neat writing of Uchiha Sasuke and smiled. How lucky she was to have been given a gift and a letter both at the same time. Her eyes began to move across the piece of paper.

Another surprise was given to her by yours truly,

Uchiha Sasuke.

the letter content are as follows:

_Sakura-chan you're beutiful. Can I have you? I've been wanting to ask you this for long _

_-Sasuke-_

The letter might have been too short and brief but the message was as clear as crystal. Of course Sakura stayed rooted on her spot, shocked, for the third time around.

It was quite a while before she took noticed of the gift that was given to her. She slowly picked it up and began staring at a beautiful silver locket. She stared at the pendant and saw letters engrave on it.

_"SxS"_

And when it was time for Sakura to through the inside portion of the locket, what she saw was a picture of her and Sasuke of course.

A fourth surprise come her way. And how I wonder how long it took her again to recover from the surprises that Uchiha Sasuke revealed to her tonight. She never thought the Sasuke would really like her more than being a teammate.

Fin

Authoress Note: I hope that you liked it. It's not that good but I really tried, I promise. And for those who are reading my other stories, please bear with me for I'll try to update everything ASAP.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone!!!!

I just tried to edit this story. I know that this fic was somewhat untimely but it was only now that I have a spare time to edit this. I'm currently editing my other fics that is why my updates have been seldom. I just finished doing some revisions on this fic and I wanted you guys to read it.

Thank for all the support!

Love lots,

Ballpen


End file.
